


we met at the onigiri miya shop (and later u punched me right in the heart)

by lilinarizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aroace Futakuchi Kenji, Aroace Kita Shinsuke, First Meetings, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Kita is Awesome and Everyone Would Kill for Him, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinarizaki/pseuds/lilinarizaki
Summary: Futakuchi just wanted to have a discount. Instead, he ended up having a soulmate.And that soulmate ended up being Kita Shinsuke.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	we met at the onigiri miya shop (and later u punched me right in the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed this to post on time for futakuchi week day two. also my dog ate my slice of pizza while i was trying to write that [redacted] summary so aramis if ur reading this fuck u i hate ur guts this is why most people r cat people this is because of YOU (i say that, as im patting his head very soflty because i still love him even if hes an asshole) (also hes gonna be okay he might just get diarrhera so deserved)
> 
> anyway enjoy

Futakuchi regularly glanced at his wrist, watching the timer, counting down one by one every minute, every second that passed, with great apprehension.

When he was a child, he had the feeling that the moment where that timer would reach zero would never come. There were too many numbers, too many years to wait. He would look at it all the time, hoping the countdown would accelerate. But it never did.

And actually, that was a good thing. Now he had grown up. If he could have dreamed of romance and soulmates when he was younger, he no longer did. The idea of romance? Yeah, in theory, that could be great. In theory only.

He is not in love with anyone, never has been and never would be, and he was absolutely fine with that. He had his friends, his family, and that one pet turtle he took care off with Aone. That was his idea of love. And that was enough. He did not want more than that.

But there was that timer. That fucking timer. How many times did he look at it, hoping it would simply disappear? Too many times. Obviously, it did not disappear.

Now, he was running out of time. 12 minutes. That was all he got before finally meeting his soulmate. And here he was, at some match opposing EJP Raijin and MSBY Black Jackals. He could have stayed home, sure, but that’s not how that whole soulmate thing worked. He knew that, he wanted to do that but after reading articles about it, he learned there was no way to escape the threads of fate. Sooner or later, he would have to meet them.

He was not especially scared of meeting his soulmate. After all, he had to meet them but he did not have to act on it after that. Of course, there was that one unspoken rule to do it, that if fate binds two people together it’s for a good reason and that you should date them, but hey, he never really was the one to play by the rules anyway. He could just pretend to not be his soulmate’s soulmate. Or he could exchange numbers with them and then ghost them for the rest of his life, blocking their number.

But there was that kind sparkle of hope telling him that maybe, maybe his soulmate would understand him. Maybe they wouldn't be lovers and just stay friends. 

Still, he was a little bit scared. He would never admit it out loud though.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, interrupting the thread of his thoughts, which was probably for the best. Futakuchi finally raised his eyes from his wrist to meet Aone's worried gaze. He quickly hid the timer on his wrist by putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and put a smile on his face to reassure his friend.

“It’s okay, I’m good. You don’t have to worry about me.”

However, Aone was far from being fooled. He didn't object, but everyone could still read the concern on his face. “I’ll stay with you.” he said.

“You don’t have to babysit me. I can handle being on my own.” Futakuchi replied, starting to head towards the onigiri stand. 

To be perfectly honest, he appreciated Aone's reassurance. Maybe he could use his height to discourage his soulmate from talking to him. They could acknowledge each other with a nod and just stop there. That was a great plan. But Aone was here to watch his boyfriend play. He hadn't seen Hinata for a long time and he didn't want to take that from his friend. That was something he had to do alone.

But before that, having some food will be great. Onigiri Miya had a stand, he never ate there but maybe he could ask for a discount since he knew the owner's twin. Well, he met him once, while he was third wheeling Aone and Hinata, so that must count for something. They even exchanged numbers after that! They never actually texted each other but still.

After waiting a few minutes by playing on his phone, his turn had finally came. He turned to face the owner to order something and swore under his breath. "You're not Miya Atsumu's twin brother."

"You're right, I'm Kita Shinsuke. If you're looking for Osamu, he's probably somewhere making out with his boyfriends before the match starts.” He laughed. “I’m replacing him right now but he’s probably gonna come back soon. You can stay here and wait for him, if you want.”

Futakuchi could say goodbye to his precious discount. It was fine though, even if his twin were there, he probably wouldn't let him have it. Too bad but he should not forget why he came here. There was probably not much time left, he should be quick if he wanted to eat before finally meeting his ô so unfortunate soulmate. "Oh no, I'm not looking for him. To be honest, I was just going to-"

Realization hit him. How long had he been in this waiting line? How much time left did he have? Did he even have some time left? 

He should probably act normal. If this Kita started being suspicious of him, that was over. "-to use his twin brother to get a discount but I suppose I cannot do that anymore." He laughed, trying to look natural. At the same time, discreetly, so as not to be noticed by the seller, he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater just enough to be able to see his wrist.

00:00:00:00:00

Kita Shinsuke was his soulmate.

He slowly looked up, trying to read the expression on his face. But if Kita had came to the same conclusion, Futakuchi couldn’t see it. Maybe Kita was in a similar situation as him. It was probably for the better. He should probably just brush it off, pretend he doesn’t know either. 

And that’s what he did. He ordered some onigiris for Aone and him, acted normal and didn’t bring that whole soulmate topic up. He went back to Aone, ate the onigiris with him, watched the match as if nothing happened. Aone was too polite to ask any question so they did not mention anything. But they both knew the counter had stopped. 

That was what he wanted, right ? But still, it didn’t feel quite right.

Eventually, the match came to an end. MSBY won. Aone went to congratulate his boyfriend and Futakuchi went with him. For moral support and to make some inappropriate jokes too. That’s what friends are for, after all.

However, it didn’t go as planned.

When he followed Aone and Hinata to join the rest of the team, he noticed a tuft of grey and black hair that looked strangely familiar. Kita Shinsuke. The seller from the Onirigi Miya stand. His soulmate. “Oh no.” He muttered under his breath.

As he was about to discreetly turn around and take his leave, Hinata came to destroy all his plans. "Hey, I'm back! And this is Aone, my boyfriend!". Aone bowed politely while Hinata continued to make the introductions. He could still leave, right? After all, everyone was paying attention to Aone so that was now and never. He began to slowly back away, hoping no one would notice him. There were a lot of people, so one less shouldn’t be so obvious.

“Oh, and this is Futakuchi, Aone’s best friend !” Hinata added, and suddenly all eyes were on him. Thanks a lot, Hinata. It was too late to leave now.

He took a brief glance at Kita, who stared at him intensely. That probably did not mean anything. There were a lot of customers, after all. There was no way Kita knew it was him.

Atsumu, who was standing next to Kita, seemed to notice these silent glances, and grabbed Kita by the arm and dragged him to Futakuchi. “Hey Futakuchi, long time no see !” He said, a smile on his face. “This is Kita Shinsuke. They helped Osamu to sell his onigiri today.”

“Oh yeah, we already met earlier. Those onigiris are delicious.” Futakuchi replied. As long as Atsumu was there, it should be fine. Kita wouldn’t bring it up if he was there, right?

“Of course they are! Osamu makes them with Kita’s rice after all! His rice is the best in the world!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Anyway, I have to go. Enjoy your talk, bye!”. He then left to join an outside hitter for the Tachibana Red Falcons, Ojiro Aran, and another man Futakuchi did not recognize. Based on the fact that they started making out right after that, Futakuchi guessed the three of them were dating. Still, some decency would have been appreciated.

His gaze returned to Kita, who had not moved, still a few meters away from him. “So, huh, you have a farm?” Good job Futakuchi, that was terrible.

Kita nodded.

A heavy silence would soon set in if Futakuchi didn't find a way to break the ice and avoid evoking this whole soulmate story. But nothing came to mind and Kita broke the silence before he had a chance to think of anything. "So," He slowly began, choosing their words carefully. "We are soulmates."

Futakuchi held his breath. There was no point in denying it now. They might as well get it over with now.

“Yeah, it appears so.” He replied, awkwardly. “I thought you did not realize it was me, though.”

“You’re right. I did not.”

Now, Futakuchi was confused. “How did you know then?”

“You were my last customer. Osamu came back right after you left. It did not take me long to connect the dots but you were already gone.” Kita explained. “You knew?”

This time, it was Futakuchi’s time to nod. “Yeah, sorry.” He did not even know why he was apologizing. It’s not his fault if he knew they were soulmates before Kita found out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kita asked and the way he asked that question sounded so genuine that Futakuchi himself forgot why he didn't tell them for a few seconds.

And then, he came back to reality. Even if he really wanted Kita to understand, and even if Kita seemed so trustworthy, there was no guarantee that their attitude would not change after he told him the truth. 

“Well, uh, you see-,” He began, starting to play with the button on his right sleeve and looking away to hide his nervousness. “I’m not really interested in that kind of relationship.”

“Me neither.” Kita replied.

Futakuchi let go of his sleeve and looked Kita straight in the eye, trying to find out if they really meant it or not. Maybe he just meant he did not want one right now. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. “I don’t think you understand what I’m saying.” He stopped to take a deep breath, trying to find the courage to come out. “I’m aroace. To keep it short, it means I’m neither interested in romantic relationship nor in sex.”

Kita let out a small laugh.

He laughed. Futakuchi just came out to them and they had the audacity to laugh. He didn't expect much but still, some understanding would have been great. Every laugh in the room felt like it was specifically targeting him, as if everyone was laughing at him. Just like Kita did. It felt suffocating. And so, without really thinking, he clenched his fist and punched Kita in the face.

Suddenly, all the faces in the room turned around to look him dead in the eyes and Futakuchi started to feel a little unsafe. In a second, he had become everyone’s target. He did not regret hitting Kita though.

Apart from Aone and Hinata, he did not know a lot of people here. Even Hinata seemed threatening, despite his height. Maybe his (almost) two feet tall best friend would prevent him from getting murdered. Murder wasn’t legal anyway… They wouldn’t risk their career just to kill him, right? He glanced at Kita but he still didn’t react. Maybe he punched him too hard? Should he apologize? He wouldn’t mean a word of it, but still, that was probably better than just standing there, waiting for his upcoming death.

Then Kita clapped his hands, drawing all the attention to him. They had a big angelic smile stuck to their face. It was probably to bring down the palpable tension in the whole room, but since his face was still red from Futakuchi's punch, the results were a bit off. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I should not have laughed. You came out to me and that was really brave. I respect that a lot.”

Even if he appreciated Kita’s intervention, Futakuchi was still suspicious. “But…?” He asked, a little bit unsure. 

“There is no but,” Kita answered. “It just felt funny at the moment because I was about to say the exact thing to you.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Oh, that’s- That’s great,” He did not really know what to say to him now. After all, he did consider that a possibility but he did not really think that Kita would really be the same as him. “I’m sorry… for punching you.”

“It did not really hurt. No offense but your punches are kinda weak.” Kita laughed.

“Oh, yeah? Maybe I should punch you harder then?” Based on the several piercing and threatening staring at him, that was not the good thing to reply. Note to self: never punch Kita again. “I was joking. I’m not going to punch you. Sorry.”

To prove his good faith, Futakuchi quickly raised his arms before crossing them behind his back. Those people were scary. Kita laughed, again. “We should go somewhere else or they’re never going to let you live it down. There is a coffee shop not far from here, do you wanna go? We could talk here. It would be more… peaceful.”

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i do not condone futakuchi's action in this fanfic. my futakuchi kin is not representative of that scene where he punched kita. u should never punch kita. however u should punch futakuchi every fucking day of his miserable little life
> 
> anyway if u liked this fic, consider giving me your bank account number i would appreciate it a lot. jk but kudos and comments would be great


End file.
